Risa the Half demon half wizard
by ashleyabb
Summary: This is a story about a demon part wizard who learns more about herself then anything else. LegolasOC, ElrohirOC Tenth walker the demons in this story are like the demons in INUYASHA. Total different from the ones in LOTR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Risa, Rika, Hayleigh, and anyone else you don't recognize.  
**

_Times has turned dark_

_The Ring has been found_

_The Demons are thought to be on his side_

_Only one group of people believed other wise_

_They went into hiding because of men fears_

_Soon they passed out of the memories of all but the elves._

_Soon one demon mated with a wizard_

_They were regarded as strange and kicked out of the demon world._

_The elves took them in_

_They had two daughters and a son_

_Suddenly the Demon was captured by orcs_

_Her spirit was violated and she sailed leaving her mate and kids_

_The wizard left them in the care of the Elvin lord Elrond_

_He raised them as his on_

_Soon the son traveled back to the demon world_

_His sisters followed. _

_They stayed there for 600 years making friends_

_Then one day the sisters went back._

_One sister married The Elvin Lord son Elrohir while the other watched_

_As they were happy_

_She then met the Prince of Mirkwood_

_They fell in love and married._

_They lived in peace for 268 years when the ring was found._

_Now the Elvin lord calls for council and two people will represent the demon race._

**Now on to the story:**

**CHARACTERS:**

**Risa Tara Nakamura- 5'6 has long jet-black hair, blue eyes, pointed ears and fangs… She's immortal.**

**Rika Mika Nakamura- 5'7 has long blonde hair, blue eyes, pointed ears and fangs… She's immortal.**

**Nicholas Dai Nakamura- 6'7 has shoulder length silver hair, blue eyes, pointed ears and fangs… He's immortal.**

**Hayleigh Maya Nakamura- 5'8 has long brown hair, golden eyes, pointed ears, and fangs… married to Nicholas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Risa smiled as she jumped off of her pitch-black horse. Finally she returned to her childhood home but she wished it were on better circumstances. She looked at her husband who was just coming in. He smiled at her when he felt her eyes on him. Suddenly her sister who jumped her engulfed her in a hug. She laughed as she hugged her back.

"My you look fabulous. How's Emma?" Rika asked pulling back.

"Playing with her grandfather… She misses you though… She practically begged us to bring her to see you and uncle Elrohir. God I miss this place." She said smiling as she looks around. Rika laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Come on… Arwen would be happy to see you… Bye Legolas. See you later." Rika called dragging her away from them. Risa heard him chuckle and followed her sister. When they reached the kitchens they saw Aragorn, Arwen, and four children. They all looked up when the two came in.

"Told you they were not going to run away, Rika." Risa mumbled causing Aragorn and Arwen to laugh.

"Risa, it's good to see you." Arwen said getting up and hugging her.

"You as well…Kibou, you look better then the last time I saw you." She stated as he hugged her too. He laughed.

"Risa this is Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo from the Shire. Hobbits this is my little sister Risa." Rika introduced.

"Pleasure meeting you four." Risa greeted.

"You as well lady Risa." Sam stated.

"You need to take a bath Risa… You smell like a horse." Rika stated. Risa hit her upside the head.

"I was heading that way before you dragged me all the way into the kitchens… You Baka." She said and stormed out. She had just closed the door to her room when Legolas hugged her from behind.

"Hey Ouji… Damn you already took a bath." She stated turning in his arms. He chuckled.

"I can take another one." He suggested kissing her neck. She laughed and then kissed him on the lips. She pulled back and shook her head.

"Lie, my Herven. Go talk to Kibou and Arwen. I'm going to take a bath and get some sleep. Aishiteru." She said and went past him.

"I love you too my Dúlin." He said and left the room. She smiled and went into the bathroom. She never saw anyone waiting outside the window watching with hatful eyes. It left with a growl.

! THE NEXT DAY!

Risa followed her husband into the council smiling at Frodo and Gandalf. She sat down next to Legolas ignoring the mistrust looks of the dwarfs. She had on a blue dress with her hair own and the crown of Mirkwood Princess on her head just as Legolas had the crown of Mirkwood Prince on his head. She grinned at her sister who came in holding Elrohir's hand. She winked at her and sat own. She had on a red dress and her hair was in a ponytail. Elrond introduced everybody except for Risa and Rika. They were to remain unnamed due to the fact that they were unknown to anyone but the elves and the wizard. Rika and Risa cocked their heads as he began council. Everyone relayed their messages then it was Risa and Rika who both stood.

"And I assumed you two would have a message." He stated with a hint of a smile.

"And you of course assumed right.. You first." Risa stated with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Our brother tells that the Dark Lord has been looking for the demons to get them on his side." Rika informed calmly. The men, and dwarfs all gasped.

"But he has not found them as of yet. Our brother says that the only way they can is if one of their own shows his servants where they are located." Risa continued.

"But our friend has informed us that the demons are splitting." Rika said shaking her head.

"Splitting?" Gandalf asked. Risa nodded.

"Our brother's father-in-law thinks it is his brother who is doing so. He says that they are starting to revolt and agree to the Dark Lord. He says that they are being kept apart due to them attacking the ones that do not agree." Risa answered.

"He also suggests that they will come out of hiding and help when they can. They give hope to the fact that it is just a faze the demons are going through which I agree." Rika ended and the two sat down.

"Thank you, ladies." Elrond said with a bow of his head.

"No problem." Rika answered. The council went on with the interruption of Boromir and so on. Then it was decided to take the ring to Mordor and cast it into the fire of doom but who was to take it no one knew except for Risa who looked at Frodo with a smile on her face. She watched as he looked around the council and then he spoke.

"I will take the ring… though I do not know the way." He said in a small voice. Elrond nodded.

"Very well Frodo. You do this of your on free will." He said. Suddenly Sam came out of nowhere.

"You don't plan on sending him alone, Master?" Sam asked. Rika giggled hiding her face in Elrohir's sleeve.

"No indeed. You at least shall go with him since it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summon to a secret council meeting and you are not." He replied smiling. Sam sat own mumbling and blushing. Risa exchanged a look with Rika who had calmed down. She rolled her eyes as the council was dismissed and undecided.

**DISCLAIMER: I own only the characters you do not recognize.**


End file.
